Lost Star
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah menyangka cinta akan membuatnya sebegini terluka


**Warning : alur maju mundur cantik maju mundur cantik**

 **Just : Hermione pov**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter chara punya J.K ROWLING :***

 **selamat menikmati**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap rumah sakit, hari ini aku menjenguknya kembali, lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertama dan kuharap menjadi cinta terakhirku. Aku masih melihat infus dan selang masih terpasang di badannya tidak ada tanda – tanda dia akan bangun aku mendesah lelah sangat lelah, hey Tom bangunlah ayo buka matamu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?. Aku lalu berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya yang tampan tidak banyak yang berubah dari wajahnya, wajahnya tetap sama walaupun sudah lima tahun dia berada di rumah sakit, sekali lagi aku membelai wajahnya yang yang tampan aku tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisku aku menangis lagi dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menangis di hadapannya. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar mata yang terpejam ini dapat membuka matanya lagi? aku rindu belaian hangat nya yang selalu menentramkanku, aku rindu suara marahnya, dan aku rindu pelukannya. Aku menghela nafas kembali merenungi hari – hari bahagia yang telah kulewati bersama Tom Riddle, semakin aku memikirkannya semakin sakit jantungku aku meremas kemeja hijau yang kupakai, entah mengapa aku berinisiatif untuk memakai kemeja hijau pemberian Tom aku yakin jika dia bangun dia pasti menyeringai dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku jadi teringat dia selalu menyukai warna hijau katanya hijau membuatnya tentram dan damai, aku yang pada saat itu hanya terdiam dan melihat kedalam manik matanya ada sekelebat rindu yang memancar dari dalam matanya sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tetapi aku takut, aku tidak siap dengan jawabannya. Kembali lagi aku melihat alat yang memompa jantungnya alat itu menunjukkan bahwa jantung Tom masih stabil tapi mengapa Tom tidak mau membuka matanya? Aku melihat sudah pukul empat sore saatnya dokter akan mengecek kondisi Tom, baru aku akan meninggalkan ruangan datanglah dokter Cedric dan beberapa perawat dia melangkah masuk dan menyapaku aku masuk kembali dan menyapanya. Sungguh aku senang sekali dokter Cedric mengatakan ada perubahan dalam diri Tom, dia berkata Tom akan pulih kembali mengingat detak jantungnya yang semakin stabil. Aku merasa senang sekali kemudian aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada dokter Cedric. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pulang aku mencium kening Tom dengan lembut berharap dia akan membuka matanya dengan segera. Setelah itu aku mampir ke kedai dekat rumahku untuk membeli makanan, pada saat yang sama aku melihat handphone ku yang berdering melihat siapa yang menelpon aku terkejut sangat terkejut rumah sakit tempat Tom beradalah yang menelponku. Aku segera mengangkat telpon dan sangat terkejut bahwa Tom iya Tom Marvolo Riddle telah meninggal, dengan perasaan yang terluka dan hancur aku segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, itu tidak benar kan Tom ku yang meninggal itu hanya kebohongan kan? Aku berlari dan segera menyusuri kamar yang selama ini didiami oleh kekasihku, aku terkejut melihat dokter Cedric dengan tatapan mata yang sedih melihatku. Aku syok ini tidak benar kan baru saja dokter Cedric menyatakan bahwa Tom akan segera membuka matanya ini tidak benar kan ini hanya kebohongan kan? Aku menerjang tubuh Tom aku membuka selimut putih itu tubuh Tom benar-benar dingin air mataku pecah seketika kemudian aku mencoba membangunkan nya aku menciumnya dengan ganas di bagian bibirnya, bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan seringai seksi itu kini tidak lagi ada bibir itu kini memutih dan dingin...

(())

Kini semenjak Tom tidak lagi ada aku berusaha tegar untuk menjalankan hidup, aku yakin jika Tom melihatku bermalas-malasan dia akan menceramahiku panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum mengingat kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan dari Tom Riddle, tak sadar aku sudah melangkahkan kakiku di tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, aku tersenyum dan meletakkan bunga lily dan mawar didepan nisannya. Aku tersenyum dan berkata tunggulah aku Tom.

 **-End-**

Pertahankan apa yang ada di hidupmu sekarang jangan sia siakan orang yang kau sayang sebab kau tak tahu kapan Tuhan memanggilnya :')


End file.
